


Inspection

by redseeker



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Caning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: Megatron gets over-excited when Starscream declares he's joining the Decepticons.





	Inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmuseMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuseMe/gifts).



> I just realised I forgot to post this here, But this is from a while ago, posted to tumblr already.

The chamber fell silent as the doors opened and in strode Starscream, the crown prince of Vos. Gone were his crown and mantle, his royal regalia, and in its place was, brazenly, a Decepticon insignia already emblazoned upon each magnificent wing. He still moved like a prince, however, and every other mech in the room fell silent, each of them suddenly struck with an acute sense of his own inferiority. Megatron felt it too, and it both enraged and excited him. What truly thrilled him, however, was the sight of  _his_  mark upon those lovely wings.

“Permission to join the ranks of the Decepticons,” Starscream said, but the way he said it made it sound less like a request and more like a command. This was a mech who had already decided what he wanted, and who was used to having others give it to him.

And yet here he was, ready to bow to the rule of another. To Megatron.

Perhaps he didn’t realise, truly, what it meant.

Astounded and darkly thrilled at the idea, Megatron gave the prince a long and lecherous glance up and down.

“Permission granted,” he drawled. Then, to the other Decepticons, “Inspection!”

The ‘Cons lined up and stood to attention. Starscream held Megatron’s gaze as he sashayed to the end of the line and took his place with an air of insouciance that drove Megatron crazy. The other Decepticons tried to keep their optics trained straight ahead, but they lacked the discipline, and stared at Starscream surreptitiously.

Megatron made a show of pacing down the line and glancing cursorily at the other mechs, but his attention was captured by Starscream alone. When he reached the Vosian, he was unable to disguise his deep approval and excitement.

“Excellent,” he rasped. “Those brands suit you…” He circled around the prince, who all but preened under the praise and attention. Megatron shoved a Decepticon out of the way so he could get a better, closer look at Starscream. The prince was beyond beautiful, but seeing him here, like this, bearing Megatron’s mark, was sending a fizzing hot current from his spark throughout his frame. He recognised it for what it was: burning, irrepressible lust.

“Yes… Beautiful.” In the grip of his infatuation, he impulsively declared, “I promote you to my new second-in-command!”

He saw the fiery glint in Starscream’s optics, the look of triumph that passed across his perfectly chiseled features.   
  
He stood in front of Starscream, close enough for his EM field to invade the prince’s, taste it, press into it…

“Dismissed,” he said with a vague tilt of his head to indicate everybot except Starscream. “I wish to inspect my new second…” When the Decepticons only milled in confusion, he turned to them and barked, “Out!” They startled and filed out, none wishing to face Lord Megatron’s wrath.

When Megatron and Starscream were alone, Megatron crowded further into Starscream’s space. He didn’t try to smother the heat pouring out of his spark, or the lustful crackle to his EM field. Starscream lifted his jaw a fraction, looking straight ahead. There was a minute curve to the corner of his mouth, as of a smirk he was doing an almost perfect job of hiding.

“So, you’ve decided to take the brand of the Decepticons?” Megatron purred. “A disreputable, dangerous mob for a royal prince to get mixed up with. You saw them – they’re beneath the likes of  _you_.”

“But they are loyal to  _you_ ,” Starscream replied. His optics flicked to Megatron’s, only for an astrosecond, but it was enough to communicate the depths of mischief and pride that was no doubt driving the seeker on.

“I see,” said Megatron. The idea of possessing Starscream’s loyalty, of possessing  _Starscream_ , was deeply arousing. “But can you take  _discipline_?”

“I can,” said Starscream. “When necessary.”

“Really…”

Megatron once again prowled around Starscream. He wanted to break that effortless composure, wanted to break and own the prince entirely.

He pulled from his subspace a long, slender rod. He whipped it through the air once or twice so Starscream could hear the whooshing sound. Then, with no further warning than that, he used it to strike the Prince of Vos on the aft.

Starscream, credit to him, didn’t react. Megatron wondered how long he could keep that up.

He hit him again, his gaze torn between Starscream’s pert, rounded aft and his regal profile. Once more he struck Starscream’s aft with the rod, making a satisfying  _thwack_. He heard Starscream’s soft intake, saw only the slightest flicker of discomfort on his face.

“Good…” Megatron breathed. He was captivated.

He hit Starscream with the cane a few times more, and experienced a euphoric rush when he saw Starscream close his optics, restraint now clearly visible in his features. The seeker’s fists clenched and his wings trembled.

Megatron threw the rod aside and replaced it with his open hand. He slapped Starscream’s aft and found it hot to the touch. He cupped it, kneaded it, and pressed his body close to Starscream’s.

“Very good,” he snarled breathlessly, and then he could no longer hold himself back. He bit Starscream’s neck, kissed and sucked on the tender area, pressed his frame flush against the prince’s. Starscream was unresponsive at first, perhaps still trying to keep up the pretense of a dutiful soldier submitting to inspection. Megatron squeezed Starscream’s sore, striped aft and elicited a gasp, the first but surely not the last. He pushed a thigh between Starscream’s shapely legs and wrapped his arms around him, pawing at his armour and scratching at his wings. Then, at last, Starscream kissed him back.

“Do I pass inspection, Lord Megatron?” said the prince between kisses, laughing.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, recruit,” Megatron replied with a devilish, delighted grin. He slammed Starscream up against the wall. He gripped one of Starscream’s thighs and pulled it up, opening up space between Starscream’s legs for himself to press in. “I haven’t finished yet.”


End file.
